


it’s about you.

by RedamancyEffect



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Crushes, Fluff, I did my best I’m sorry, Jaelousy, M/M, NCT Vision - Freeform, Whipped Dong Sicheng | Winwin, bff!tenkun, it’s kinda his insight, like always ten is a threat, sicheng is doing his very best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedamancyEffect/pseuds/RedamancyEffect
Summary: sicheng keeps doing things to try to impress kun.—inspired by yuta saying that sicheng buys a lot of clothes recently and that it must be to impress someone.





	it’s about you.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, back again with a kun fic  
> this was kinda rushed and prob jnfinished,, it is a lot softer than expected but Well enjoy !!!  
> sorry for typos !

sicheng does his absolute best in getting better at everything recently, all the 127 members pointed it out, especially about his style. he hides behind excuses of just wanting to try new things when obviously it is not the main reason.

he invest so much on things recently for a sole reason, or more precisely a person. 

with the preparations of the new chinese unit, sicheng has been more than happy to reunite with his chinese fellows (in the case of ten, thai fellow). it meant a lot for him, easier communication, reminiscing time, talking about their native country but above all, spending time with kun. 

it has been so much time since the two of them passed time together, one debuting and the other one studying then waiting for his debut. he was happy that the older finally got to debut properly and ever more with him. more time together, seeing kun way more often, maybe even living in the same dorm as him, like old times. just basking in kun’s presence. maybe his crush on the other was way past a crush but he didn’t mind, sicheng firmly thought he deserved all the love.

but things does not always go the way he wants. they do have more time together but not only the two of them. the rest of the unit, their friends are here too. it is harder to get kun’s attention when there are 4 other men, all younger surrounding him. between the new addition to nct, xiaojun, hendery and yangyang who still needed to be guided, lucas, the overgrown puppy that was taking way too much time from his kun-gē, the latter always giving in and the biggest threat, ten. 

at first, it was nothing in his eyes. kun and ten were friends like most of them. but sicheng being away, in an other unit, didn’t notice how close living in the same dorm and just being pretty much unemployed will bring the two. so when in practice room, all sicheng could do is watch them, so close, even over each other, almost acting as if they were alone. when he did thought they were friends, the closeness was now missing and his confidence disappearing as well, even more when even the other members would compliment ten so much on every damn aspects. 

at first he ignored it, until kun himself would talk. saying how of a good dancer ten was and how well-dressed he was. 

jealousy did take over because _ten wasn’t that good of a dancer. he could do the same even better_. 

and that’s how sicheng started his obsession with clothes and a lot of other things. he wasn’t a particularly active person but kun liked things tidy, liked to cook, liked to take care of other people just like he did to sicheng and the younger had this urge to show him that he’s a capable man, not a baby like the 127 members and pretty much everyone thought. his purpose even made him start working out or take cooking lessons from taeyong or jaehyun. his sudden interests were suspicious to everyone but no one really commented on it (not that he cared of opinions that were not from kun).

 

he thinks to give up when after two full months of efforts nothing pays off and kun is as oblivious as ever. but then, one night, after practice, when they’re all sweaty, something seems to happen. all the members leave either by duos or alone left to their own business, and they are the last one in the room. sicheng waits for kun to finish his talk with the manager, repeating over and over in his head a way to ask the older to dinner. when he finally finishes, he heads to sicheng, light smile on his face and the younger is completely mesmerised at the other’s noticeable blush and asks himself how can someone can look this great, this cute after such a practice. 

“you shouldn’t have waited for me, the first van probably already left”, the soft voice reels him in. 

sicheng thinks it’s his chance.

“we did well today, you did well. maybe we could eat out today to celebrate those efforts. i’m inviting you.” he manages to get out without a stutter (surprisingly) and almost loses his sanity when the shorter beams right back at him, eyes twinkling. they both head out, in the cramped streets of shanghai to those little familial restaurants where they used to go so frequently in their trainee days and kun would always whines the next day about how his diet was then ruined.

so much memories come back and sicheng thinks he never been happier, with kun next to him as they are now wondering in the streets. 

when they get back, the younger brings kun back to his room, wishing him a good night and a good week (as he is leaving tomorrow for korea for 127 schedules, unfortunately). the shorter gives him the most beautiful smile ever and pecks his cheek before closing the door to his room.

 

sicheng is freaking out in the middle of the corridor at 2am, not ready, not used to what just happened. 

 

his flight is in three hours. he doesn’t sleep, feeling way too giddy inside.

**Author's Note:**

> *chanting* kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun kun


End file.
